Forgotten
by spastichoppy
Summary: They really forgot her


Left

hopalong2

Summary:

I don't own anything purely fanfic

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Sam was dumbstruck...had she been delusional these past few years?

She cursed herself, feeling like she was in high school again...petty klicks of people, boys mostly that she never fit in with.

But never in a million years did she think that would ever happen on sg1. She thought she had proven herself. But there it was...the general had invited Daniel and Tealc to the cabin for fishing. Not her.

Daniel had let it slip that he and Tealc were going to the cabin for the weekend and though in shock she patiently waited to be invited...right up until they left.

She had devoted almost 10 years of her life to protecting these men and they left her behind.

She cursed the tears that welled up in her eyes slapping them away before they fell. There had to be a explanation...they would come back when they realized...but why hadn't they realized before?

Walking dejectedly back to her lab she shakily sat at her desk. "I guess if my brain isn't needed to save our butts I'm not either." She whispered sadly. She was a soldier but she was also human and this hurt.

She slowly rose, gathered her things and left the mountain.

Arriving home she pulled off her clothes on the way to bed. She crawled completely under the covers and cried to herself for letting this effect her.

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 2

Summary:

Same

Chapter Text

Jack saw the SUV pull in and headed out to greet his guests. Daniel and Tealc got out and he waited, and waited...no Sam.

"Where's Sam?" Jack asked the other 2 men. They both looked stupified. "What do you mean Jack didn't you invite her? I just assumed she declined.".

Jack stared at him. " No...I didn't see her before I left. I asked you guys to ..." Daniel shook his head slowly "no Jack you didn't" Jack looked at tealc. "You did not Oneill."

"Oh crap" Jack mumbled as he fumbled with his phone.

The shrill ring of her cell jolted her from a restless sleep. It was HIS ring...she answered it then hurled it at the wall causing a recoil in Jack's ear before the line went dead. "Damnit..." He tried her number again only to get the blasted not in service recording.

"We forgot her" he stated in disgrace

Sam meanwhile came fully awake and looked at her broken phone and her swollen, puffy eyes.

She threw her covers off and started shoving things in a bag. In minutes she was out the door.

Her Indian roared down the road stopping momentarily mail a letter to the SGC.

She found a small town about an hour from the Springs that had a hotel offering jacuzzi suites and a huge pool. The minute she checked in the hot tub was filling.

Sam took a minute to think...her letter should arrive the following morning..."they obviously don't need me, so time to move on..."

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 3

Summary:

Same

Chapter Text

Jack had tried all night to contact Sam, he even sent SFs to her door. He was preparing to leave and go find her himself when his phone rang.

"Jack, it's Reynolds um have you been able to find Carter?" Jacks heart sank. "No why?" There was a long pause. "Well I just received paperwork in the mail for a transfer request citing skills no longer needed." Jacks knees gave out. Thankfully he was by the couch and fell rather ungeneral like.

"Jack? JACK!". he suddenly remembered the phone "yeah Al..." He croaked. "The thing is the post mark is from Castle Rock." Jack sprung up "thanks Al, hang on to that paperwork and not a word" he hung up and ran to his room. Sam sank into the swirling water with a sob. She could pretend all she wanted. This hurt.. badly. She even tried to think of an excuse that she could or would accept. They had forgotten her.

Meanwhile Jack was on a plane thinking basically the same thing .. what in God's name would he say to her? He had no idea but he did know one thing for sure.. if she left, he was too.

He landed in the Springs and inquired about hotels in Castle Rock. When trying to shorten the search area an idea came to him "can you search for one with the biggest pool?

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 4

Summary:

I don't own anything purely fanfic

Chapter Text

Sam padded down to the pool and was relieved to find it empty. She pulled off her shirt and shorts and jumped in. Her body sank and she made no effort to stop it.

In the isolation her mind wandered to her team. The men she thought were her friends. She suddenly thrashed about, screaming near silent screams and hurt and anger coursed through her. Soon realizing she was out of air she surfaced choking a bit.

"Damn them" she said half sobbing. She turned herself and started swimming the pools length.

Several hours and several hotels later Jack arrived at the one she had checked in to. He flashed his ID and Sam's picture. The look on the clerk's face got his attention. "Tell me..."

The young man swallowed harshly and almost whispered..."I've never seen anything like it. She was in the pool for at least 3 hours according to the log. We pulled up the security tapes and she...was moving so fast, so upset, screaming.

Jack's heart sunk, "show me."

Minutes later Jack stared pale faced watching Sam fight her way from end to end of the pool. Her movements slowly became erratic as she tired but she wouldn't give in. He watched in horror as she went under and didn't reappear. His eyes shot to video timer as he watched her body float motionless.

At 3 minutes and 21 seconds the very clerk next to him is seen jumping into the water and lifting her in his arms. She's obviously unresponsive and Oneill watches as the young man pushes on her chest and tries to force air into her lungs.

Jack hits the off button and turns to the young man who is busy studying his shoes. Without looking up the kid offers "shes been taken to university hospital" Jack put his hand on the kids shoulder and found it trembling. "Thank you" Jack said and quickly left.

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 5

Summary:

I don't own anything purely fanfic

Chapter Text

Sam struggled against wakefulness. Being awake meant facing everything. She fought the pull off the real world.

Jack leaned forward and grabbed her hand. He'd found her soon after leaving the hotel. "Sam?... Samantha?"

Her eyes snapped open at her full name. She looked at him and pulled her hand out of his and turned away from him. "G'way"

"Sam I'm sorry I... it's my fault ...I should ha"

"IM A FOOL! ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT I FIT IN WITH "THE BOYS " THAT I WAS ACCEPTED THANKS FOR SETTING ME STRAIGHT SIR" she hated that she couldn't stop her tears and hated more that he could see her body shake with them.

Jack was dumbstruck "Sam we wouldn't be here without you...how could you think that? Sam look at me..."

She stayed still "go back to your weekend sir"

"NO DAMNIT!...he stopped and took a deep breath. Sam it's my fault I thought I told Daniel to ask you. I didn't see you before I left...I should have tried harder...I dunno...i...god Sam tell me what to do here, please I'll do anything"

"Leave ..." She replied instantly "ah except that."

He crossed to the other side of the bed and knelt on the floor at her eye level. "Sam have you always felt..." She looked at him "when my brain wasnt needed to save us...yes...sir"

Jack blinked tears from his eyes "Sam I'm...I'm so sorry I was a terrible CO if that's how you felt.. I'm sorry."

They sat in uncomfortable silence until the doctor came in and said she could go.

Sam hated that he was there... needing anything from him was humiliating. However she also knew she was hours away from home and miles from her belongings.

When Jack pulled into the hotel Sam hopped out..."thank you sir! She yelled over her shoulder. He shook his head and and parked the truck. He was right on her heels following her into the room.

She heard the door close and quietly cried. "Sam please I.,..." He stopped talking and gently wrapped his arms around middle burying his nose in her hair. "please talk to me, tell me what to do please."

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 6

Summary:

I don't own anything purely fanfic

Explicit warning

Chapter Text

"How do you feel about me ?" she whispered then turned in his arms. "How do you feel about me Jack?"

Jack didn't have the words there were no words. He gently cupped her face in his hands and bent slightly to kiss her forehead. Then he gently kissed her nose then each eyelid and stopped when he gots her mouth taking a moment to look in her eyes. He was relieved to see them sparkle at him.

The kiss was unbelievable 8 years of feeling was rolled into that kiss. It was unsure at the beginning but as soon as she granted him access, it became something else.

His hands moved to the the back of her neck holding her to him and deepening the kiss. She moaned in his mouth as her hands traveled to his shirt and started undoing the buttons. He crushed their lips together as their tongues fought to taste more of each other.

They broke for air crushing back together as soon as they could. His hands slid down her back and her butt cupping her legs and lifting her around his waist.

She had his shirt open and ran her hands up his chest playing with his nipples getting a groan in return.

"Hold on..." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he released her legs and yanked his pants and boxers down. He sat on the bed and his hands flew to her jeans. He ripped the snap opened and roughly yanked them out of his way.

His hands settled on her hips and he looked in her eyes as he moved her over his pulsing erection.

At the first touch of him to her opening she threw her head back and closed her eyes. "No baby, look at me, I wanna watch you..." Her eyes opened and tears spilled out and she lunged for his lips. She arched against him. He was big, and it'd been a long time since she'd had sex.

Jack went wild at the feel of her tightness surrounding him. "Ready?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded and suddenly she was shoved down as he thrust up his whole length slamming into her. She came immediately and hard. Screaming his name and soaking them both.

His climax came not a minute after hers. He thrust so hard they both lifted off the bed. Sam screamed as another orgasm raged thru her.

She collapsed against him trying to get air. His arms wrapped tight around her. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." He started shaking in her arms. Her cheek was wet with his tears.

"Jack?" She whispered, "please forgive me" he whispered back.

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 7

Summary:

I don't own anything purely fanfic

Chapter Text

Sam inhaled deeply. "I do." Jack pulled back to look at her. She studied him then continued "it hurt...can't deny that but...I believe you." Jack let out the breath he'd been holding and let his head fall to hers. "I'm so sorry baby, I don't know how to prove it to you but we can't survive without you, you are vital to sg1. And not just your brilliant brain of yours, for you.

He took a deep breath and stared at her. "Samantha you ground us...you are our strength and heart. Tealc is muscle, Daniel is wonder and curiosity, I'm... whatever the hell I am but you... you are the heart of SG1. And don't you ever forget that. Understood?"

Sam tried unsuccessfully to choke back a sob instead letting a string of them escape as her body shuddered against his. She wrapped her arms around him "I love you Jack" He pulled her tighter against his body. "I love you so much sam, he whispered in her ear then kissed her forehead "so much"¹

She looked up at him her smile beaming. "What?" Hopping up on her tippie toes she kissed him while gently pushing him backwards. Inside the bathroom she released him and his eyes shot open when he felt the raised ledge of the jacuzzi. "Oh sweet" Jack whispered as he pulled her close for another kiss. He left her for just a minute to turn the water on. Then they were attached to each other again. Jack roughly pulled Sam into his lap and kissed her breathless. Sams head fell back as he licked down her neck across collarbone and to her breasts. She shook as he licked around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. "Aahh Jack!" She gasped as her hands flew to his head. Jack lost it ..he latched onto her lips then he her onto his lap where his erection stood against his stomach. Sam was too busy kissing him to realize what was happening and she screamed and shook when he thrust his whole length into her in one move. Sam's body arched back away from Jack and as soon as it would let her she was back exploring his mouth with her tongue and his body with her hands. She pulled away briefly "you want rough?" Jacks eyes locked with hers and he growled low and deep. "Take me hard Jack." His hand fisted in her hair as he thrust inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands on her butt holding them together as he thrust long and hard into her. She broke the kiss and threw her head back as her body spasmed violently around him. They held each other catching their breath. When Jack started to move again she stopped him. "In the water" she whispered. "From behind"

"oh my god" he mumbled as he lowered them into the water. She turned her back to him and grabbed the ledge leaning in to it slightly. He trailed kisses down her back then his resolve snapped. He stood and grabbed her hips, "come to me " she moaned.

He thrust inside her and was overwhelmed by her tightness. They were still a minute trying to control their bodies. "God Sam I can't wait are you ok?" She frantically nodded and pushed against him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her body flush with his. She turned her head and grabbed his lips with her hands behind her head holding his. He thrust again and marveled at how she looked her head thrown back on his shoulder, mouth open and gasping. "Harder! Take me Jack!". He braced on leg on the bench and started driving into her so hard her legs flew out from under her. She pushed them back down and then relaxed every muscle she could, taking him in deeper. His body shuddered as he came deep inside her. His fingers dove into her and she climaxed right after him. Jack sat on the bench behind him still holding her tightly against him. Her head lay back on his shoulder trying to catch her breath as he kissed up and down her neck. He gave a little thrust up and she spasmed around him in a aftershock. "JACK!" she exhaled as the sensation tore thru her. He kissed her temple and pulled her closer.

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 8

Summary:

I don't own anything purely fanfic

Chapter Text

The next morning found jack waking alone. "Sam?" he called with no response. He tried to fight panic as he searched. She wasn't in the room. He flew downstairs and was stopped by that same hotel clerk. "Shes in the pool...ive ah been watching" as he pointed to the cameras.

Jack allowed himself to breathe, "thank you" he said and was off. When he got to the pool area she was midlength happily stroking along. He waited until she flipped then he dove challenging her. Which of course she accepted. The race was a tie and the both surfaced breathless. "Woman do you have any idea what you did to me?" She looked puzzled "being gone when i woke up i think you just took at least 10 years from me!" He pulled back and lowered his voice. "I just got you sam...i cant lose you, please..."

His head lowered as his voice cracked. Sam made her way to him and wrapped around him. "Im sorry...i didn't mean to scare you i promise."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pushed off floating out into the center of the pool. "I love you samantha..."

As hard as she tried to stop them...her sobs echoed in the room. "God Jack what are we going to do?" She said muffled by his neck. He wrapped his arms around her ",ssshhh it'll be alright, I'll talk to Hammond and the president. If they won't support us, I'll retire."

She quickly jerked back to look at him. "You can't! You you you .." she suddenly found his lips on her. A chaste kiss that quickly turned deeper. When he finally broke off somewhat breathless he looked her straight in the eye and said just above a whisper "yes I can ...and I will."


End file.
